


And with this feeling, I know it’s you

by sehnisweet



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Soulmate AU, Switching Perspectives, brief mention of Chan, but like written vaguely, wowkwan being cute as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnisweet/pseuds/sehnisweet
Summary: Sehyoon and Byeongkwan should, all things considered, be distant friends. But there were some factors that said otherwise- like the way that so many things reminded Sehyoon of Byeongkwan. Or the way that Sehyoon felt like home sometimes. And of course, the dreams. There was the mutual feeling that their hearts were connected somehow, and the sense that something magical was laying dormant in their souls, growing closer and closer to bursting free and blooming into something beautiful.Alternatively: the feeling of “finally.”





	And with this feeling, I know it’s you

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to give a quick warning that this does have some brief, mild sexual content- I tried to write it somewhat poetically and non explicitly, because I do believe it belongs in the story, it just should be soft like everything else. Also, it should be obvious, but the story switches perspectives. Please ignore any errors, I edited as best I could but I didn’t have someone else read it over for me.

SEHYOON

It’s the same thing every time. A small cafe, mostly empty. Sehyoon stands in the middle, facing the door. He turns, and behind him stands a male stranger- but he’s blurry, almost like a shadow, his features indistinguishable. The stranger seems to open his mouth, and whatever he’s about to say feels important. And then Sehyoon wakes up, with a strange warm feeling spreading from his stomach to his heart, to his whole body, tingling at his fingertips. His heart beats fast, but not from anxiety. He feels relaxed, relieved, happy- like the feeling of finding something that you’d lost, or maybe something you never knew you needed. He doesn’t understand it, he never has, despite having this exact same dream each week ever since he was 13 years old.

He’s not completely oblivious; he knows it must be some sort of premonition, like a sign from fate of what was to come. The wonderful warm feeling he awoke with, alongside the fact that Sehyoon was somewhat openly gay, made him assume the male stranger must be his future lover. While the stranger was impossible to recognize, the cafe was easily identifiable as Sehyoon’s favorite. He used it as a study environment, and visited it during many of his lunches as well as before his dance classes that he attended 3 times a week. The recurring dream didn’t always occupy his thoughts, but it lingered in his mind whenever he visited the cafe- the feeling of “ _ What if today is the day when the stranger walks in?”  _ Of course, there was the problem that posed itself: How was he supposed to recognize the stranger? There was never anything distinct in the dream, and plenty of guys Sehyoon’s age spoke to him in the cafe; asking to borrow a chair, complimenting him on his hair, thanking him for holding the door, and so on. Sehyoon supposed that he’d just  _ know _ it when the time came, that’s always how these things work, right? 

  
  


BYEONGKWAN

Byeongkwan hated waking up from a good dream on days when he had class- in the land of nice dreams, there were no textbooks, no studying, no early mornings, only happiness. It was one particular dream that he cherished; though it was short, he’d been having it recurrently for several years. In it, he sits on a bench next to a lamp post. It’s nighttime. He hears a muffled male voice calling out and turns to look in its direction, spotting somebody approaching him. Even under the lamplight, he can’t see what the man looks like- his features are fuzzy, as if seen through a translucent cloth. Byeongkwan stands, asking the stranger to repeat whatever it was he’d just said, but right when he opens his mouth, Byeongkwan wakes up. 

It’s one of the only dreams he remembers vividly. And when it ends and he drifts back to reality, he’s always left with a wonderful lingering warmth in his body, like drinking hot chocolate on a freezing day. His stomach flutters with the feeling of pleasant nervousness, and he feels a strange tingling sensation on his lips and fingertips. Byeongkwan wasn’t skilled at analyzing dreams, but he was quite the hopeless romantic- so he assumed that the dream was a vision of him finding his soulmate. It wasn’t such a far-fetched idea. He’d never woken from any other dream with feelings even half as intense as this; in fact, he’d never felt something like it even while awake. And, he recognized the dream’s location: the bus stop by the studio where he attended dance classes 3 times a week. Each time he sat and waited for the bus to arrive, he looked around at the others waiting with him, wondering if one of them could be the stranger from his dream. Sometimes, he was alone on the bench- even then, he checked his surroundings for anyone approaching him, waiting for the feeling that would tell him:  _ “this is it, Byeongkwan.”  _

  
  


SEHYOON

“Sehyoon!” A familiar voice called out, startling him a bit. He looked around the dance practice room from his spot on the floor.

“Oh, Kwannie! Hey!” He smiled.

Byeongkwan hurried over, sitting next to him and ruffling his white hair.

“Your hair looks pretty today, like snow....did you dye it again?” 

Sehyoon nodded. “Yeah, just last night.” He replied, ruffling Byeongkwan’s darker silver hair in return. “Yours looks good too, I like it when you let it be a little curly- it’s cute.”

Byeongkwan smiled, eyes lighting up the way they always did when he received a compliment. “Thank you! So, we’re on for tonight, yeah?” 

  
  


Sehyoon nodded. “Yep! Your turn to choose the game, choose wisely~” He chuckled. 

The two boys attended different universities, but had become fairly close through dance class. It had become a tradition for them to go over to Sehyoon’s dorm every Friday night to game- Sehyoon loved gaming, and had saved up to buy a rather fancy setup. His roommate Chan was gone on Fridays to visit his girlfriend, which meant their gaming sessions weren’t at any risk of being interrupted, and there was a vacant bed for Byeongkwan to stay the night. Also, Byeongkwan lived in an apartment alone, so Sehyoon figured he probably appreciated having some company. 

When the two played games together, they didn’t really do much talking aside from yelling instructions and occasional cursing. But, Sehyoon felt that each night brought them closer. The way their positions had shifted to become more relaxed, the way that they’d tease each other and trash talk during competitions, the way Byeongkwan would sometimes get up and help himself to snacks or drinks without asking anymore. And the fact that Byeongkwan had seemed so shy at first, but had gradually closed the distance between them spoke for itself. It wasn’t uncommon for them to play games with Byeongkwan’s head resting against Sehyoon’s shoulder, or even for Byeongkwan to lay down with his head resting in Sehyoon’s lap. Their friendship was strange; they rarely spent time together outside of dance class and their gaming sessions, and yet, Sehyoon felt that Byeongkwan was one of his closest friends. It felt normal, comfortable,  _ right,  _ to be around the younger. He could best describe it as some sort of a connection, so deep that he couldn’t quite understand what it meant, only that it was growing stronger. He knew Byeongkwan could feel it, too. 

  
  
  
  


BYEONGKWAN

Game nights with Sehyoon were usually the highlight of Byeongkwan’s week. Sure, his university classes were tolerable, but it felt nice to let himself relax and spend time with someone he liked. He didn’t really have any friends besides Sehyoon- there were some people he regularly talked to in his classes, but they didn’t acknowledge him outside of school. He spent most of his free time in his apartment studying, watching TV, or recording song covers. 

Though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, he got lonely quite often. He’d originally moved out of the dorms to live with a serious boyfriend he had. But when that boyfriend cheated on him and moved out one evening without saying a word, Byeongkwan didn’t have the emotional strength to find a roommate or even move back to the dorms. The breakup damaged him badly. Trusting anyone was hard for him; he couldn’t let anyone close to him without wanting to push them away. 

Sehyoon was the first person since the breakup that Byeongkwan let himself grow close to. Perhaps it was because their friendship didn’t grow through long conversations and vulnerable deep talks, but simply through spending time together. Perhaps it was because Sehyoon felt like home sometimes. Sehyoon didn’t know anything about the breakup, or about the recurring dreams he had- the information they had about each other was very minimal. But Byeongkwan noticed how Sehyoon never pressured him to sit closer, never told him to “just relax,” didn’t pry when he noticed Byeongkwan looked a little down. He’d never experienced something like this: such a strong nonverbal connection, someone who perfectly understood him without either of them saying a word. It was like a string tying his heart to Sehyoon’s- whatever he felt, Sehyoon would feel it too. Sehyoon could never know how much he meant to Byeongkwan, how much he’d healed Byeongkwan simply by joking with him during dance class, helping each other practice, keeping him company even just for one night a week. Byeongkwan never had the courage to tell Sehyoon how important he was- hell, he’d probably saved Byeongkwan’s life. But through their connection, he had the sense that Sehyoon picked up on that.

  
  
  
  
  


SEHYOON 

It was just one of those days. Sehyoon woke up feeling uncomfortably cold, despite his thick covers. The discomfort only worsened when he stepped outside; it was the beginning of November, where the weather teetered between rain and snow and the temperatures ranged from chilly to bitterly cold. The classrooms were, thankfully, warmer, but Sehyoon found that he couldn’t focus in any of his classes. He spent the entire time watching the clock counting down to when he could leave. He had no idea what was wrong with him- he got enough sleep, ate a good breakfast, and wasn’t usually bothered by Mondays as other students were. But on this particular Monday, he wanted nothing more than to go home...actually, he didn’t want that, either. All he knew was that he wanted to get out of class. 

The relief of being on his lunch break was indescribable. He hurried out of class faster than he did on the last day of school. But the question remained: Where to go, how to spend his sweet free time? After some thinking, he decided he would go towards the center of the city to get lunch, at a wonderful little restaurant he visited often. Luckily, the day had warmed up a little bit- it was certainly not warm, but tolerable enough that Sehyoon could walk around without losing sensation in any body part. As he walked, he briefly wondered what Byeongkwan was currently doing. This was something that he thought of often- whether Byeongkwan had lunch at the same time as him. He didn’t have his phone number, so he had no way of knowing, but he felt that it might be nice to eat lunch together if their schedules lined up. And he thought Byeongkwan might like this restaurant; he didn’t really know what his friend liked to eat, but the place just seemed like his style. 

That was another funny thing about their friendship- Sehyoon found Byeongkwan on his mind more and more. It really wasn’t anything to look deeper into, just strange that it seemed to happen at the most random of times. He’d walk past the honey shop and suddenly think of Byeongkwan’s eyes. He’d see pink tulips and think of the lip tint Byeongkwan liked, the hints of pink and red eyeshadow he wore with his blue lenses- little things like that. Or, he’d see something and immediately think that it would suit Byeongkwan’s taste, like this restaurant. As he stepped inside, he made a mental note to recommend it at their next dance class. 

The problem with Sehyoon letting himself relax during school hours is that he often lost track of time. Personally, he justified it by believing that eating a good meal shouldn’t be rushed. But his professor probably wouldn’t like that excuse, so he forced himself to hurry a little with lunch. It upset him to find out that he was actually ahead of schedule and could’ve spent more time in the restaurant, but he supposed it was better to be early rather than late. This just meant that he could spend his remaining five or ten minutes somewhere else, like the park. 

He took his time walking over, looking around at the crowds of students and employees enjoying their lunch break in the city. And suddenly, a faint rumbling from above caught his attention.  _ Thunder?  _ He looked up to the sky, and his suspicions were confirmed. It had been overcast all day, but now, the sky blossomed with ominous clouds of purple and grey and blue, rolling in like the tide of an angry sea. Then, right on cue, Sehyoon felt something wet hit his arm. And then his hair. And then his cheek, and then the sky seemed to burst open. Rain poured down in a thick sheet; the drops were large and heavy as they soaked the sidewalks and all the people scrambling for shelter. Sehyoon sighed dejectedly and dashed for the nearest building- which turned out to be his favorite cafe. He sighed again, trying to shake the water from his clothes and hair and prayed the storm would end soon. Though, there were certainly worse places to wait out a rainstorm. Maybe he could get a nice drink while he was here, some caffeine and sugar might help him out of the strange mood he’d been in all day.

A quick survey of the cafe as he walked up to the counter showed that it wasn’t very full, just a few people at the window seats, someone working at their computer, and- oh- Byeongkwan. Sehyoon smiled, happily surprised to see his friend. He was halfway to his table when Byeongkwan finally looked up from his phone and spotted Sehyoon. He smiled too. 

“Oh, hi! I wasn’t expecting to see you here, but I’m glad I did...is it lunchtime for you, too?” 

Sehyoon nodded. “Yeah, it is! I had like, five minutes before I had to head back to class, so I was gonna go to the park, but the weather decided to turn on me...” He frowned. “But, it led me here to you. So I guess it’s not all that bad, huh?” He laughed, taking a seat opposite Byeongkwan. “Y’know, I’ve actually been curious about your schedule...I think it would be cool to eat lunch together sometimes, unless you think that’s weird or something…and I’m sure you probably have more friends than me that you eat with, so it could just be an occasional thing.” 

Byeongkwan stayed silent for a moment, and Sehyoon was worried he’d somehow gone too far- but then, Byeongkwan nodded. “I’d be happy to eat lunch with you! I’ve been kind of wanting to spend more time with you...and you’re wrong actually, I usually just eat lunch alone.” 

Though he smiled at this, Sehyoon could sense there was something he was hiding.  _ Poor guy must really be lonely,  _ he thought.  _ I could help him. This is good. _ “Perfect, I even know a restaurant I want to bring you to! It seems like your style, but you’ll have to try it for yourself.” 

Byeongkwan’s eyes brightened, clearly very happy at Sehyoon’s eagerness. “Really..? I can’t wait to try it, then...hey, um, if we’re gonna be doing this, can I get your phone number? So we can coordinate where we’ll eat and stuff.”

“Right, good idea- here, one second…” He reached into his bag and rummaged around for his phone, taking his wallet out and placing it on the table so that he could see the contents better. “Okay, here, tell me your number and I’ll text you.” 

Soon after they finished trading numbers, the rain finally stopped. Byeongkwan was first to comment on it. “Look, the rain stopped! I’m...gonna be late to class, but whatever...maybe I’ll just ditch and go to the park, or something. My class is just music, I can make up the work at my apartment.” He shrugged. 

_ Oh, right. Class, I have class,  _ Sehyoon thought. He sighed, checking his phone to see how late he’d be.  _ If I really hurry, I could get there less than five minutes late!  _ He stuffed his phone in his back and stood, quickly throwing out a “I gotta go Byeongkwan, it was nice to see you! I’ll text you about lunch tomorrow!”

He was just about to open the door when he heard Byeongkwan’s voice a short distance behind him.

“Sehyoon...” 

All at once, it was as if time stopped. His heart pounded in his chest like a drum; the only thing running through his mind was “ _ This is important, somehow this is important.”  _ There was a faint warmth deep inside of him, as though his soul was lit up like a Christmas tree, glowing from the inside out. 

He managed to turn around and saw Byeongkwan standing- holding his wallet that he’d forgotten- and suddenly, the feeling inside him started growing, growing, growing. His heart burned as if every emotion he’s ever felt was hitting him all at once; it was a suffocating squeezing feeling, knocking him breathless. The heat spread to his stomach, his face, his arms, his legs, until his fingertips were tingling with energy. He felt like his body had been struck by lightning- hot, electric. He began to realize what was happening. A cafe. A door. A shadowy stranger behind him, saying something that seems important. His dream. Except this wasn’t a stranger, this was Byeongkwan.

It was always Byeongkwan. 

All this time, it had been him. He supposed that he should’ve realized it sooner. Sehyoon felt like he was about to cry from the rush of feelings: passion, like he’d never felt before. Love, like he’d never felt before. 

He finally forced himself to move, quickly stepping forward to take the wallet and rushing a “Thank you” before running out of the cafe as fast as his legs could carry him. He had no idea what to do, but Byeongkwan shouldn’t know what happened. All he could do was hope that things would work themselves out...this happened for a reason, didn’t it? The universe had somehow chosen Byeongkwan for him, so this must be just the beginning. 

  
  


BYEONGKWAN

It was a particularly rough day for Byeongkwan. All the happiness from the previous day- the rainstorm, the cafe, talking to Sehyoon, had faded. He wasn’t sure what was wrong exactly, just that his chest felt cold and heavy, and everything in his brain was out of focus. Walking to his first class only made things worse; it was a brutally cold day, and the small snowflakes falling were too wet and shapeless to even be pretty. Class went by surprisingly quickly, because Byeongkwan spent the entire time daydreaming rather than actually being productive. He felt so strangely bad that he’d told Sehyoon he had other plans for lunch that day, which really was just an excuse to isolate himself and stay indoors out of the cold.

Upon arriving back at his apartment, he promptly curled up on the couch and fell asleep. He awoke only when his phone alarm sounded, reminding him to head out to dance class. He would  _ much  _ rather continue napping, but something inside him pushed him to get up and go. Perhaps it was the fear of making Sehyoon worried about him. Byeongkwan knew his friend could now easily be reached over text, but the thought of telling Sehyoon he wouldn’t be attending dance class sparked an awful sinking feeling in his heart, so he decided against it. It was strange how that happened sometimes: it was as if he could  _ feel  _ Sehyoon’s reactions to situations. He supposed at first it was because they seemed to know each other so well, but he didn’t really think it was normal to physically feel someone else’s emotions. He’d eventually gotten used to it, and now didn’t consider it to be alarming, simply one of the many enigmas of his friendship with Sehyoon. 

As he watched the snow out the windows on the cold, crowded bus headed to the dance studio, he had to keep reminding himself of his motivation. He never really thought about it, but Sehyoon was his motivation for many things. Even on days when the two didn’t see each other, Byeongkwan could  _ feel  _ Sehyoon encouraging him for even the smallest things, like getting out of bed or taking a shower. And sometimes, Byeongkwan felt like his friend knew of his impact. A good example? Sehyoon was waiting for him by the door right now, and his smile upon opening it was nothing but encouraging. 

“Byeongkwan! I got here early, so I figured I’d just wait for you here.” He smiled. “I was actually a little bit worried that you wouldn’t come…” 

Byeongkwan frowned. “How did you know I was thinking about not coming today?”

Sehyoon shrugged. “Well...I don’t know, I guess because of the weather- the snow’s been picking up, it’s not very fun to travel right now.” 

He greatly appreciated the fact that Sehyoon didn’t ask why he almost didn’t show up. That’s the thing about Sehyoon, he always seemed to know what Byeongkwan was feeling, and knew when he shouldn’t ask questions. Byeongkwan assumed it was due to his exhausted looking face and low-energy attitude, but nonetheless, he appreciated Sehyoon keeping his distance today. 

Much like school, dance class went by fairly quickly. Byeongkwan knew his moves were a little sloppy today, but he was honestly too mentally tired and unfocused to care. Him and Sehyoon didn’t have their usual banter and play during class; in fact, it wasn’t until the very end that Byeongkwan heard his friend speak at all- and it wasn’t even directed at him. He was seated on the bench by the cubbies, putting his snow boots on, when suddenly he heard “Damn it!” from across the room. He looked up to see Sehyoon standing over his bag, phone in hand, a clearly distressed expression on his face. It seemed like a good time for questions.

“Sehyoon, what’s up..?” He asked hesitantly.

The man in question sighed, angrily tapping on his phone before replying. “The pipes froze in my dorm room...apparently they’re in danger of bursting, so the plumbing, heating and cooling have been shut off...my roommate just texted me, he says we have to find somewhere else to stay the night- maybe tomorrow too, if this weather keeps up. He  _ also  _ said that he wants to get to his girlfriend’s apartment as soon as possible, which means he can’t pick me up, so now I gotta quickly find a hotel that’s both cheap  _ and _ close by.” He sighed again. “Hey, you take the bus home everyday, right? Could you help me figure out where to get off?” He looked surprisingly calm for how awful the situation sounded.

Byeongkwan felt bad for him, it really made him sad to imagine Sehyoon sleeping alone in a strange hotel- probably cold, as the cheap ones are- without any spare clothes, food, anything that would be of comfort. So, he had an idea.

“Hey, um...if you’d prefer, you can stay with me tonight. It’ll be way more comfortable, free, and I could even lend you some clothes to sleep in, I have some things that might fit you...I don’t have a spare bed, but my couch is big enough, or we could work something else out.” 

Sehyoon stayed silent, looking a little hesitant.  _ That boy’s too considerate for his own good,  _ Byeongkwan thought. “I’m totally happy letting you stay with me, seriously. You’re a good friend, let me do this favor for you,” he added as encouragement. 

Sehyoon nodded slowly. “Alright, sure. Thank you so, so much, Byeongkwan. You’re an amazing friend.” He smiled, looking very relieved. Byeongkwan smiled, too.

“Alright! Finish putting your shoes on and come on out to the bus stop- the bus will come in a few minutes, so don’t take too long~” he teased. 

Sehyoon laughed. “Alright, will do.” 

  
  


SEHYOON

Sehyoon was certain Byeongkwan must be some sort of angel. Yes, he’d do the same for his friends, but the generosity of the act still really warmed his heart. He was so overwhelmed with relief that he almost missed Byeongkwan’s exercise headband laying on the bench as he picked up his bag. Byeongkwan could always pick it up at the next class, but Sehyoon didn’t want him to notice it missing later and panic.

As he made his way to the door, headband in hand,he was reminded of the cafe the day before; when he’d left his wallet behind. That incident was the reason why he was very, very nervous for tonight. After what happened, how was he supposed to just go on like nothing changed? It was so much worse than simply being in love with your best friend: Sehyoon had had dreams about that exact moment for  _ years and years,  _ and all that love lying dormant had suddenly crashed down upon him in one single second, it was extremely overwhelming. Of course, keeping himself busy and desperately repressing the feelings had worked for most of the day, but every time he saw Byeongkwan, it was like the cafe all over again. Maybe tonight was the time to try getting a little deeper into conversation, and maybe Sehyoon could open up about his dreams, see what Byeongkwan thought about the whole thing. Then if all went well, maybe, just maybe, he could talk about what happened. With a newfound sense of reassurance, Sehyoon stepped out into the snowstorm.

The evening was bitterly cold and dark, a stark contrast with the bright, cheerful Christmas decorations scattered all over the city. The bus station was very easy to spot; the lamppost next to the bench was wrapped in tinsel and small red and green lights, topped off with a glittery red bow. He could easily spot Byeongkwan as well, his skin and silvery grey hair glowing golden under the lamplight. He hoped he’d be noticed as he got closer, but Byeongkwan seemed to be listening to music, and completely unaware of his presence. His own snow white hair and black raincoat weren’t doing him any favors, either. “Byeongkwan!” He called out from a few feet away, not wanting to scare the boy by walking up right next to him. Byeongkwan seemed to hear him. He turned to look at Sehyoon, a confused expression on his face. Sehyoon held up the headband, but Byeongkwan didn’t look like he was paying any attention.  _ Did something happen? What’s wrong?  _ Questions raced through Sehyoon’s mind, but the quickening of his breath told him that deep down, he knew the answers. 

  
  


BYEONGKWAN

Music was a good enough distraction from the cold. Byeongkwan somewhat regretted going outside instead of waiting with Sehyoon in the studio, but he felt like the silence might be a little awkward, and he figured it would do him good to get some fresh air. A song came on that Sehyoon had recommended to him one day.  _ What a coincidence _ , he thought. Sehyoon always seemed to know what he’d like; Byeongkwan trusted every recommendation he made. Suddenly the melody of his song was interrupted by a muffled voice, calling out to him. He glanced up, knowing who it likely was. Indeed, it was Sehyoon, standing a short distance away. 

He appeared to be holding something in his hand- but that didn’t matter one bit right now. It didn’t even matter the way that something in Sehyoon’s voice made Byeongkwan freeze on the spot, everything around him coming to a halt. What really mattered was the warmth that had begun seeping through his body, growing hotter and hotter like fire in his veins. His initial reaction to the feeling was panic, but something in his soul told him that a thing like magic was unfolding; if only he’d wait and let it run its course. He tugged his earbuds out, shoving his phone in his pocket as quickly as he could. He stood to face Sehyoon, who had resumed walking over with an expression of slight concern, clearly confused. 

“Say that again.” Byeongkwan demanded. “What you just said to me...repeat it.” His voice wavered a little bit. 

Sehyoon’s breath seemed to stop for a moment. He stared at him in wonder. He seemed to understand.

“Byeongkwan.” He repeated, his voice piercing through the freezing air.

Byeongkwan’s heart pounded in his chest. His stomach fluttered as if he was kissing someone for the first time. 

Sehyoon. 

The stranger, the bus stop, the dream. The questions he woke up with…the answer was now. 

The answer was Sehyoon.

He was terribly, deeply in love with Sehyoon.

“Oh my god…” The phrase came out as a breath, hardly audible- but Byeongkwan heard it. “You feel it too.” Sehyoon’s eyes were wide, his gaze fixed on Byeongkwan. 

“Wait...Sehyoon...you-”

“Back at the cafe yesterday...when- when you said my name as you handed me my wallet...that’s when I felt it first. But I felt it again, less strong, when I saw you today.” 

Byeongkwan was too shocked to say anything, so he simply nodded. 

“You probably had dreams too, right? Of this moment?” Sehyoon asked, his voice still quiet. Byeongkwan nodded again.

Silence fell upon the two, both standing still as the night around them, staring at each other with uncertainty. Byeongkwan finally found the courage to speak first. 

“So...are we supposed to kiss now or something?”

Sehyoon laughed at this, a refreshing break from the intensity of the situation. “No, but I think that we should, right?” 

Byeongkwan smiled, his words laced with a teasing tone. “Oh, yes.”

With that, he gripped the front of Sehyoon’s coat, pulling him forward to kiss him with all the strength of years waiting for this moment. Sehyoon’s arms held Byeongkwan’s waist, keeping him close. They kissed until the bus arrived, in the falling snow with the gold and red and green lights of the lamppost glowing as bright as the passion in their souls. 

And the only thing coursing through Byeongkwan’s mind was “ _ finally.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


SEHYOON

Upon entering Byeongkwan’s apartment, they seemed to move instinctively. They stumbled down the hallway- it was difficult not to trip while walking and kissing at the same time. Gentle hands pushed Sehyoon down onto the bed. Gentle hands removed layers of clothes until none were left. Gentle hands, and careful hands, flipped their position so that Sehyoon sat upright while Byeongkwan lay flat on his back. Gentle fingers ran across Sehyoon’s bare chest. While the touches were loving, there was distinct hesitation; the excitement and shyness of a new experience. Finally, Sehyoon gathered the courage to lean in and kiss Byeongkwan again and venture further into the situation. His lips soon traveled to Byeongkwan’s neck, cautiously biting at the soft skin. 

Suddenly, the silence of heavy breaths was broken. So Sehyoon did it again, moving a little lower this time; and soon enough, Byeongkwan’s hands were all over him while his lips were all over Byeongkwan, moving with the deliberation and focus of a musician trying their best to draw beautiful sounds from an instrument. Somehow, he seemed to know Byeongkwan’s body perfectly, as if they had been lovers for many years and not simply one evening. Though, he supposed, they’d always been lovers, deep in their souls.

  
Sehyoon was pretty certain the way Byeongkwan said his name in the cafe was the best thing he’d ever heard; however, he was soon to change his mind. Nothing could compare to the way Byeongkwan said his name now, drawn out and breathy, with one hand tangled in Sehyoon’s white blond hair while the other desperately clawed at his back as Sehyoon spoke lowly into his ear. Any lingering nervousness between the two had been swallowed up by passion, by shameless pleas soft curses, Byeongkwan’s chants of “more, more, more”. 

When they had given everything they could for the night, neither had the energy or strength to move- aside from gently caressing each other’s hair. So, they exchanged some loving remarks (cheesier than either would like to admit) shifted to a more comfortable position, and drifted off to sleep, holding one another tight as if they never intended on letting go.    
  
  
The morning light woke them from their deep sleep; and for a moment, both imagined the past evening was all a dream. They rolled over in the bed, turning to face each other. Byeongkwan smiled.

“Good morning, handsome...” He cupped Sehyoon’s face, gently stroking his cheek with a thumb. 

“Good morning, Kwannie...I can’t believe this is all real, it seems like something from a movie.” Sehyoon wrapped his arms around Byeongkwan’s bare waist.

_ Oh. Right. They hadn’t bothered putting their clothes back on.  _ He blushed a little as his memory of the previous night came flooding back.

Byeongkwan laughed, observing the red tinting his cheeks. “You’re so cute Yoonie, why are you shy~? You weren’t so shy last night, you know…” 

He shifted in bed again, making a small noise of discomfort. “My body aches a little, I wasn’t expecting you to be so...so gifted...it was totally worth it, though. In fact, I could get used to this feeling.” This only made Sehyoon blush more. 

But instead of further teasing, Byeongkwan fell silent for a minute.

“We’re soulmates, aren’t we?” He spoke at last, his voice slightly hesitant. 

Sehyoon scrunched up his nose. “It sounds so cliché...” Byeongkwan looked at him expectantly, so he did his best to continue. “How about I just say that I’m in love with you? Truly.”

Byeongkwan smiled, apparently amused. “Alright, then...I’m in love with you, too. Truly.”

And in that moment, Sehyoon thought there was nothing better than the feeling of “ _ finally _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I often worked on it in the middle of the night, once for about 5 hours straight- it ended up being around 12 pages and over 5k words. Anyways, if you’re interested in talking to me more about this or if you like art, follow me on twitter @ starlight_myday ~or~ follow my stan account on instagram @ lovingmashikyuandjeonginhours


End file.
